No Need To Hide
by ChosenOfAshurha
Summary: Ella assigned him hormones to mask his Omega urges. Jim saw right through it.


John didn't want to be an Omega. When he presented, it had ended his military career. It wasn't his fault, of course- the bite was forced upon him, entirely by accident, during the ambush. He was lucky to have lived, or so they said, but they didn't have to deal with the consequences. Unbonded Omegas weren't safe around Alphas, and there were a surprising amount in the base. He couldn't fight the disappointment as he boarded the plane back to London. It was an honorable discharge, but to the captain it felt wrong. It felt like he was a failure, like he had asked for this.

_I should have been a Beta. _

As soon as he was in London he was assigned an Omega Therapist, someone to help Omegas adjust to their new lives- especially those without a bond. Her name was Ella, and she was… well, John didn't trust her. She was only trying to help, and he knew that, but it was difficult to open up to her.

After a few sessions, she suggested the hormones. John couldn't see any harm in giving them a shot- they were a temporary solution, of course. He'd need to maintain his intake for the rest of his life. Still, they'd stop the heats and change his scent, and that was mattered the most.

After one particularly rough meeting with Ella, he ran into one of his old university friends. Mike Stamford introduced him to Sherlock Holmes and the rest, they say, is history. Together they solved cases and chased the criminal element out of London. It was an incredible life, one John loved. Sherlock didn't know of his status, thanks to the hormones, and it was fantastic. He treated him like an equal. Like a partner. Like a friend.

Until The Great Game, as he'd deemed it, when everything changed.

In the confusion of the bombing and kidnappings, John had been forgetting to take his medication. Sherlock was showing signs of increased stress, and the doctor simply wrote it off as the fault of the case. It was worse the night he went to visit Sarah- Sherlock'd been shouting at the Jeremy Kyle Program, so John excused himself to visit his girlfriend. When he stepped out, though, strong arms grabbed him and forced him against the brick. As soon as the bag'd been drawn over his head, he felt someone bury their face in his neck and inhale.

"Oh… Oh, it's stronger now… Just as I thought… God, Johnny, what have you been doing to hide this beautiful scent? Was it hormones? That's such a shame. I could smell it on you when we met, you know. Something hidden under the chemical component that whispered 'Beta'. And there it is… You're an Omega, John. Unbonded, unbred… And Daddy's going to fix that."

Terror filled his mind as he was forced into a vehicle. _Bond me? Breed me? And where have we met? Who are you, you bastard?! _

"Have you worked it out yet?"

His accent was familiar… _Irish? Possibly. But I don't know any Irishman… _

John's adrenaline-addled brain couldn't place him, though he was sure they'd at least been introduced before. His voice was unique- soft, sometimes a low growl, sometimes something mirthful. _How do I know you? What do you want with me? _

"I've been puzzling over that strange scent of yours ever since the lab, and now I have my answer. You're ashamed of what you are, but you don't need to be, not anymore, Johnny. We're going to have fun, you and I."

The man's breath was hot against his ear, even with the protection the hood offered, and John couldn't help but shiver. He felt warm, too warm, and the stranger's voice wasn't helping. In fact…

It was only making it worse.

_Lab? What lab? I don't reca- Oh…_

_Oh. _

Saint Bart's, when Sherlock was puzzling over Carl Powers' trainers. Soft Irish voice in tight clothes, bright smile, awkward…

"You're him. Jim, from the lab. Molly's boyfriend, the one who… flirted, with Sherlock…"

Jim chuckled. "Not as slow as people might assume, Doctor Watson. Good, very good… Alright, I flirted a bit, but it was a test, and Johnny, he _failed. _But I found you, John, precious John who tries to hide who he is. And you know what?" He reached out and tugged the bag off John's head. "You're the much better prize."

Looking at him, John couldn't help but shiver. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a tie covered in skulls. The lights outside the windows danced in his eyes, causing them to shit from black to amber. And, oh, the way he _smelled, _like leather and cream, like crisp apples and the leaden tang of sulfur… It grew worse, the fire building inside of him, the closer that Jim leaned in.

"Now, you'll find you're wearing a clever little vest strapped with enough Semtex to take out a city block. We're going to take a little trip, Johnny, and you're going to be a good boy and recite the lines I feed you. Understood?" As he spoke, Jim fitted the doctor with an ear piece. "Oh…" He took a deep breath, burying his face in John's neck once more. "You've never had a heat, have you? Is this your first?"

"H-heat? I'm not, not an Omega, I'm a Beta, we don't-"

"Daddy doesn't like liars, Johnny. Your system's clear of whatever hormones you were on, and your body's practically singing with need. Tell me, are you wet now? Do you feel the emptiness, the ache? I've never fucked an Omega before, but I've been told they _beg _for it. Are you going to beg when it becomes unbearable, John? Are you going to beg Daddy to fuck you hard?"

He let his soft fingers slide along the curve of John's neck, and the doctor couldn't stifle his moan. _No, god, what is this? Why does he have this effect on me? I don't need an Alpha, I'm not into men, I- _

"I can see how hard you're fighting with yourself," Jim whispered. "It's going to happen either way; you _want _me, John, you want what I can offer you. Omegas are _nothing _without their Alphas to care for them, and oh, Johnny Boy, I would be so good to you. You'd never want with me. I'm the most dangerous man in England, John, and you'd be mine. No one would hurt you, no one would get close to you. I'd cut off their hands if they reached for you, their legs if they stepped too close… Nothing touches what's mine, and you, you would be the most important person in my life."

It was surprisingly tender. John looked at him, _really _looked at him, watching his gaze soften. _I don't think you mean that. It's sweet, but you did just kidnap me. _

"If we bonded, of course." Jim took another breath, as if to clear his head. "I can smell it, how wet you are, how open…" He slid his hand up John's thigh with a grin. "I think you want me." The doctor could feel it too, the uncomfortable dampness, the restricting tightness of his trousers. It was hot in the car- too hot. He glanced down at the parka Jim had put on him.

"Take it off," Jim offered.

John shrugged out of it, careful of the Semtex handing from his chest. It wasn't enough.

"The vest, too. We may not need it tonight after all. In fact… I don't think you need any of it." Jim tore the vest away and tossed it aside. He used his incredible alpha strength to rip through John's clothes, leaving him bare among the tatters. John shifted his hips a little lower with a whine.

He was leaking. The fire in his gut was unbearable- it hurt, god, it hurt, and he was so slick, so open, so ready to be filled. He reached down, eyes wide as his fingertips grazed his hole. "Oh my god," John breathed. "I… I need…"

"You need to be fucked."

John looked up at him. The criminal was stripping his suit with shaking hands. _He's barely keeping control of himself, Christ… _

"Jim, I don't… It _hurts, _I need my medication. Please, don't. Don't make me go through this…"

"Shhh, Doctor Watson. It won't hurt for long. I've studied, you know. It hurts, it aches so deep, and you just get wetter and looser until an Alpha cock fills the void." He slid off his slacks and ran his hand along his throbbing length. "Beg for me."

John stared. Fuck, John stared. Jim was huge, his testicles swollen in his desire for the unbonded Omega. There was a wild edge to his eyes, as though he was controlling himself with every ounce of strength he had. At the sight of the Alpha's prick, John took a shuddering breath. _I need it, I need to be fucked, please, please, get over here! _

"J-Jim… Please, make it stop… f-fuck me…"

"Surely you can do better than that… Beg for Daddy."

It was degrading. It was insulting. It was hot as hell. "Daddy," John whined, slipping fingers into his slick hole. "Daddy, please, I need you…"

He moved like lightning. No sooner had the words ceased than the Alpha was pinning him to the seat and throwing his legs over his shoulders. Jim thrust forward, burying himself in John's arse and kissing him hard. John wrapped his arms around his neck and rutted against his stomach.

"Oh, why would you ever hide this?" Jim purred, starting to move. "So hot, Johnny, so _wet_, the perfect little fuck…" He raked his nails down John's sides, coaxing a growl of pleasure from the Omega. "How do I feel, baby? Let me hear you, tell Daddy how much you like his cock."

John whined and rocked with him, bringing their hips together over and over. "Fuck! D-Daddy! So, so big, you make the ache better, you… Ohn, harder, please!" Jim was more than happy to oblige, one hand gripping the back of the seat and slamming into the doctor's eager body. "Ye-hes!" He was dripping onto the remnants of his jeans, the wet sounds of their sex driving both him and the Alpha wild with lust.

"Daddy's got you, precious thing. Mmn…" Jim sucked at John's throat as he fucked into him, basking in the scent of the Omega's desperation. John was sweating and gasping, writhing beneath the powerful Alpha. His lips were parted, loosing pleasured yelps with every deep thrust of Jim's cock.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy, don't stop! More, more, please!"

_Heats are the hardest, _Ella had told him in her rich, deep voice. _You feel like you can't get enough, and you nearly can't. Your ability to climax is heightened, both to pleasure you and fill the appetite of your Alpha- if you bond. _John had sworn he wouldn't bond, that he didn't want it, that he wanted to be his own man. _I don't want to depend on someone whose sole purpose for staying with me is to breed me like some mare. I'm a grown man, I want a normal life- as normal as I can get. _Jim Moriarty was making him eat those words. The doctor _wanted _a bond, wanted to feel Jim's teeth clamp down on his body and claim him, wanted to carry his litter, wanted to wake up beside him and smell the blood on his suit, the whiskey on his breath…

Jim could smell it, the subtle shift in John's chemistry as he groaned and panted the Alpha's name. "Such a pretty scar," he growled, ghosting his lips over the twisted skin of John's war wound. "Bitten, but not bonded- such a violent display, such a shame you were turned against your will… Do you want Daddy to fix it?" He rolled his hips, listening to John plead.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy, please, please fix it for me!"

Jim smiled and snapped his hips forward, striking John's nerves as he bit down on the jagged scar. John screamed in mingled ecstasy and pain, his spine curving as Jim held him in place. The base of the Alpha's cock was swelling, preparing for the final step of the bond. "Oh, John," he moaned, licking over the rapidly-healing skin. "You… fuck, Johnny, come for me! I know you can come without being touched, I can feel the way you quiver. Show Daddy just how good he makes you feel, prove to me that you're _mine…" _

John buried his face in Jim's neck and inhaled, drowning himself in the overpowering scent of the Alpha. "Jim!" He cried as his cock pulsed, spilling a stream of thick white come onto his stomach. Jim watched, forcing his knot into John's tightening body, timing it perfectly. The doctor's eyes rolled back in his head as Jim released inside of him, able to feel every twitch, every pulse, every drop. Wet, sweaty, and not even nearly spent, he whined as he looked up at Jim.

"Daddy…"

His stormy blue eyes were full of wonder. _Mated. We're mated. We've started the bonding process. Someone… Someone wanted me? Jim Moriarty wanted me? _Rational thought was quickly forced from his mind as he looked down at their interconnected bodies.

"All mine, Johnny," Jim growled. "You're not leaving my sight, or my bed, for the next week."

"But… Sherlock… I can't, I have to-"

Jim ran a hand through his short blond hair and tugged. "No, no, no, Johnny, forget about him. At least for now. We were going to be paying him a little visit, but… Not until the bond is complete. Not until you're filled with my pups, and that boring old detective can't pull you away from me. He wanted you, you know." He traced John's jaw with elegant fingertips. "I heard him shouting up there, in your flat. He could smell it, it was driving him mad, but he's so blind… Didn't smell what I smelled, didn't put two and two together. And fuck, I'm glad he's too stupid for his own good. Because look what I got…"

He rolled his hips, pressing the knot a little deeper.

"I got the hottest little Omega in all of London. Tell me, Johnny, are you still ashamed of who you are?"

John looked up at Jim. He was beautiful, and so god damned dangerous, but the growing bond was showing him in a new light. _Scars. You've been through hell, haven't you? You're so much more than what you seem, Jim- and so am I. _

"No," he answered. "No, I don't."

"Good," Jim said, beaming down at him. "Then let's go home. Forget the explosives- I've got plans for you, sexy. How do you feel about riding Daddy's cock on the way back? Going to be a good boy for me, Johnny?"

John licked his lips and lowered his legs. "Oh, god, yes."


End file.
